Chatting Up the Xmen
by Shadowy Flip Flops of DOOM
Summary: Another chatroom fic-AU, among other things. Powers are still there, though. Not to be taken seriously. T so I can curse at some point.
1. Meetings

**Okay, first things first-I'm writing this cause I need something low tension that I don't need to figure out how to get around all the intricate little plot holes. So feel free to point out said plotholes, but I probably am already aware and just don't care enough to get rid of them.**

**Second, I messed with the characters' pasts to make them easier for me. These may also appear a little "Best case scenario"-where everything is unrealistically good and all that good stuff. Again, I didn't feel like working around plot holes, these little back stories are simply...simpler.**

**This chapter _is _starting out with a rather lengthy author's note and an explanation of many different paths. I'm sorry about that, I really am, I'll try not to do it again. If you're not familiar with the original back stories, I guarantee you'll be confused by these. I'm sorry, again. Go look up the characters on wikipedia.**

_Xavier and Magneto-Had a different, more neutral relationship. They are friends, although they have conflicting opinions, nothing has yet come to a head and therefore they remain friends._

_Scott-That pesky accident did NOT end up effecting his brain or separating him from Alex (for those who don't know, Scott can't control his power simply because of rubble hitting him on the head and causing brain damage in the plane wreck where his parents died). Thus, he grew up in Hawaii, and is a little less uptight. A little. When his power manifested (after his brother almost drowned in a surfing accident), it caused him a lot of problems at first, but eventually he figured it out and since has been living fairly peacefully. He's 17._

_Jean-She never formed a mind link with her best friend, and therefore never went into a coma after her friend died, although her powers still manifested at that time. She had immense troubles, but the Phoenix Force kind of worked with her on her powers (I'm not sure exactly how that stupid thing works anyways, so bear with me) and so she mastered them. Her parents didn't accept it very well, but they had little choice and so adjusted. She's 17._

_Rogue, Logan, and Mystique-Mystique still tried to brainwash Rogue in a way, but it didn't quite work. Logan butted in, having a feud with Mystique at the time and wanting to get back at her in any way possible, and ended up getting attached to Rogue and kind of adopting her. They wandered around for quite awhile, before settling in Maine. Rogue's powers developed in one of those intense Wolverine vs. Sabertooth matches, Logan helped her control it. Rogue is 16._

_Evan and Storm-Evan's mother died from a heart attack when he was five, Storm moved over from Africa (she needed to escape Hungan anyways) to take care of him. They live in NY NY, Evan's power manifested when doing an extreme skateboarding trick. Storm helped him master it. Evan is 16.  
Kitty- Same as show, minus Xavier influence. Her parents adjust, she figures out her powers by sheer necessity, blah blah blah. She's 16. _

_Kurt and Forge- He grew up with his parents in Germany. At some point he joined the circus and took on a woman called Margali as his adopted mother, and her children Stefan and Jimaine as brothers and sisters. (Don't look at me like that, the story is really confusing!) At some point, he gets outed on the whole 'demon' thing, develops teleportation while being burned at the cross, somehow finds his way to America, and, despite trying to hide, ends up meeting Forge (who wasn't trapped in Middleverse for twenty years this time). Forge makes him an image inducer, Kurt gets a job as a waiter and with a loan from Forge, manages to enroll in school in New York (the state) somewhere. Kurt is 16. Forge is twenty eight. _

_Parts of New Mutants, Acolytes, Brotherhood, miscellaneous mutants-May enter story at some point._

_Beast, miscellaneous villains-Do not enter story._

**Oh, and one last note. My pairings are Romy, Jott, Kurtty, and...well, haven't yet decided for Evan. I think he needs someone, don't you? (; Maybe X23 or something...**

**Yay. Now we get to the actual _story_.**

_Kitkat123 has signed on_

Kitkat123- So...anyone on?

Kitkat123- Aww, I'll have to go search somewhere else.

Kitkat123- But

Kitkat123- I

Kitkat123- don't

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged on_

Kitkat123- Oh, hi! Cool username, what's it from?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Umm...kinda long story. What's yours after?

Kitkat123- Well, my name's Kitty, and it just sounded cool. What's your name? Or are your parents paranoid about it? Mine are, but I'm like, what the hell, is someone seriously going to track me down and rape me from my _first name_? No, I don't think so.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Lol, no, my parents aren't paranoid. I'm Kurt.

Kitkat123- So, are you a pervy thirty year old intent on traking me down and raping me?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Nah, or at least, last time I checked, no. I don't think. Maybe. Ya never know..

Kitkat123- Lol, nice. But you could be _lying_! ;D

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Heh. Umm...

Kitkat123- Umm...

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Met any hosts recently?

Kitkat123- ...What?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Oops! I meant ghosts, you know, since it's almost Halloween and stuff, but I typoed.

Kitkat123- Ah, kay. That makes sense. Sorry, no.

TheAmazingNightcrawler-I have!

Kitkat123- Lols, really?

_ShadesOfGrey482 has logged on_

TheAmazingNightcrawler- No. Oh, nad hi!

ShadesofGrey482- Hi! Nice usernames...

Kitkat123- I know right? I still haven't gotten his story, you should help me make him tell! What's yours about?

ShadesOfGrey482- My name's Jean Grey. Yours?

Kitkat123- Kitty. And Nightcrawler is Kurt.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Ah, you spoiled it! I wantedto inroduce _myself_! *sulks*

Kitkat123- *Hits Kurt*

_MasterofSummer91 has logged on_

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Ow! Hi!

ShadesOfGrey482- Bout time! I thought you had abadndoned me, Scott!

MasterofSummer91- Sorry, Jean. *cowers* I got sidetracked...

ShadesOfGrey482- _Suuuure_.

Kitkat123- Wait, how do you guys know each other?

MastersofSummer- We've just been chatting for a long time.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Ever met each other?

ShadesofGrey482- Nooo... That's _his _fault thouh. _I _was very much in favor of a visit to Hawaii.

Kitkat123- You live in Hawaii? _*_dies* Youre soooo lucky! I WANNA LIVE IN HAWAII!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Lols. Hawaii's _hot_, though, and humid, and stuffy! And stuff!

Kitkat123- ...isn't that the point?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Uhh...

MasterofSummer91- _Anyways_...I don't knw your names?

ShadesofGrey482- You _don't_? I'm hurt, Scott, truly I am.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Kurt.

MasterofSummer91- That's not what I meant...

ShadesOfGrey482- Heh, it isnt'?

Kitkat123- I'm Kitty!

MasterofSummer91- K, hi. Umm, I kinda have to go in a bit.,

Kitkat123- Aww! I have, like, an hour or something before I have to do anything!

ShadesOfGrey482- I gotta go in about thirty minutes, sadly..

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Eh, I _could _stay for a bit, but I should probably get off pretty soon, I've been on the computer for like three hours.

Kitkat123- You're all _abandoning _me!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- ...We only just met you. Sides, we'll all prob ably come back.

Kitkat123- Still...

MasterofSummer91- Ah, dangit, my bro's yelling at me, bye!

_MasterofSummer91 has logged off_

ShadesOfGrey482- Aww! So, anyways, Kurt, I'm curious, what _is _with the name?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Not telling!

Kitkat123- Please? Pleeeease?

ShadesOfGrey482- Pleeeeeeaaaassssseeee?

Kitkat123- PLEASE?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- No! C'mon, I met you, what, thirty minutes ago, tops? Would you tell a random strangeer off the streets intimate details after knowing them for 30 minutes? When they might be a pervy perve?

Kitkat123- Nooo. But you should still tell us!

ShadesOfGrey482- He raises a goo point, Kitty. We should probably leave him alone.

Kitkat123- Aww, you're no fun.

ShadesOfGrey482- I know. It's fun being no fun. *smirks*

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Kay then. Really sorry, but I g2g, bye!

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged off._

Kitkat123- AWWW! Everyone's LEEEEAAAAVING!

ShadesOfGrey482- You're very overdramatic, you know.

Kitkat123- I know, it's fun.

ShadesOfGrey482- Heh. Umm, I'm sorry, but I gotta go too. Srry/

_ShadeOfGrey482 has logged off_

Kitkat123- DANGIT! GRR!  
Kitkat123- Everyone is evil. And mean. And horrible. And..

Kitkat123- Y'know, I gkive up. Bye, empty chatroom.

_Kitkat123 has logged off_

**Kay, a few more notes. First, I know this isn't very chatroom-y, but I simply can't make myself use chatroom abbreviation. Second, there will be typos, they happen in these types of situations, assume they're on purpose. And third, if the characters are a little OOC, think about it this way-do you behave exactly the same way as you usually do when chatting with people you don't know? No, you don't.**


	2. More Meetings

**Nothing important to say.**

**Except that I own the X-men.**

**And I lie a lot.**

* * *

_WeaponRogue has logged on_

WeaponRogue- Well, looks like as good a place as any to be bored.

WeaponRogue- La

WeaponRogue- La

WeaponRogue- La

WeaponRogue- la

WeaponRogue- La

WeaponRogue- Al

WeaponRogue- La

_KitKat123 has logged on_

KitKat123- Wow, you must have been _really _bored.

KitKat123- BTW, I'm Kitty. What's your name?

WeaponRogue- Rogue.

KitKat123- No, really!

WeaponRogue- Call me Rogue, anyways. I'm not telling my actual name to a random stranger. Plus, I don't like my name. :P

KitKat123- Aw, kay. What's the Weapon part bout then?

WeaponRogue- Umm...that's got a lot to do with my...dad. Not telling..

KitKat123- *Pouts* _Fine_.

KitKat123- I wonder if anyone else is getting on, I've been skulking around here for a while but there's been no activity. _* _Is sad*

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged on_

WeaponRogue- Huh?

KitKat123- Oh, I've just had a few convos with people on this chatroom before. I have lots of free time, so I spend a lot of time online..

TheAmazingNightcrawler- You completely ignore me. I feel _so _loved.

KitKat123- Sorry, Kurt! This is Rogue, apparently, and Rogue, this is one of the guys Ive talked to before on here.

WeaponRogue- Hi...

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Hi! What's the 'weapon' for?

KitKat123- NO FAIR! You can't ask Rogue about _her _name and not tell me the story behind yours!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Okay, fine, then I won't ask. *stalks off to corner*

WeaponRogue- Heh. Either way, I wouldn't have told you. It has somethin to do with my dad, and that's all Im saying.

WeaponRogue- Seriously, though, that's a wacky name. Were you in circus or something?

ThAmazingNightcrawler- No! Wy would you think that, anyways?*

WeaponRogue- Cause I can't think of a good reason you would have a name like that as penname (obviously not just for the hell of it) so I proposed the first thing that came to mind.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Heh. Nice.

KitKat123- Or! Or you're..part of.. umm, I just lost my train on thought. Oh yeah! Satanic cult requiring weird names!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Lol, nope.

WeaponRogue- Secret spy ring.

_Spyke777 has logged on_

KitKat123- Workin for the governent. And hi! What's your name?

Spyke777- *reads convo* From wierd future where weird names are required. Hi! I'm Evan.

WeaponRogue- Alternate dimension where weird names are the only thing that prevent you from being killed.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Wow, nice theories... Hi Evan! What's _your _penname about?

KitKat123- Nice way to redirect the convo. Which theory was closets?

Spyke777- I'm a mutie. *Nods seriously* Yes folks. That's probably what Kurt's hiding too.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- I have to say..._nice. Alts _nad iftsr, to answer your question, Kityt.

KitKat123- ...What?

WeaponRogue- I'm confused too...

Spyke777- Probably messed with the letters in some word, but I'm seriously hopeless with word scrambles and besides as a mutant I have more important things to do with my time.

KitKat123- Y'know, maybe later. *copies and pastest* I don't feel like doing this no.w

WeaponRogue- The second word would be and, I'm pretty sure. First...salt? Slat? I dunno, I don't feel like doing this ether.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Great... *bangs head on desk* I'm leavin now.

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged off_

KitKat123- AWW!

WeaponRogue- Last! First word is last! So "last and..." rifts? Tirfs? Strif? Stirf? Firts? First! Okay, last and first...

Spyke777- Kurt's from a circus in another dimension where you have to have a weird name to survive?

WeaponRogue- Somehow I don't think that's exactly what he meant...

_ShadesOfGrey482 has logged on_

KitKat123- He's probably lying. DANGIT!

ShadesOfGrey482- You know, you're strangely obbssessive about that.

KitKat123- But it's bugging me!

KitKat123- Also, this is Jean, and Spyke is Evan (apparently he's a mutant) and WeaponRogue likes to be called Rogue.

ShadesOfGrey482- Kay. Anyways, I don't even know why I logged on, rally, I have to go anyways,..

_ShadesOfGrey482 has logged off_

Spyke777- Well, that was fun.

WeaponRogue- no kidding. Bye!

_WeaponRogue has logged off_

KitKat123- Why does everybody always log off at practically the same time?

Spyke777- Cause we all hate you.

KitKat123- Hmph. I'm too loveable to be hated.

Spyke777- No you're not. I've only known you for less than an hour and I've never actually met you and I already hate you.

KitKat123- Well, I hate you too!

Spyke777- In that case, I'm logging off.

_Spyke777 has logged off_

KitKat123- ARGH!

_KitKat123 has logged off._

***Kurt doesn't react more because he's typing, and thus has a chance to edit out anything stupid he would say in real time. This also applies when Evan announces he's a mutant, everyone has time to temper their reactions and try to respond normally.**

**I am going to be skipping a bit of the conversations. I'll give you...one out of five that at least two people have.**


	3. Kitty and Kurt Talk about Stuff

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged on_

_KitKat123 has logged on_

TheAmazingNightcrawler- YES! I logged on before Kitty!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- DANGIT! I was ALMOST there!

KitKat123- Haha! You shall NEVAH get on before me!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Technically I just did.

KitKat123- But you didnt post before I got on.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- *Sulks*

KitKat123- You'ew no fun. Cmon! I'm bored! Say something!

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Hi.

KitKat123- Soomething more interesting than that.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Okay..umm...I live in Ny.

KitKat123- Really? City or stATE? OR BOTH?

KitKat123- Oh, sorry! My caps lock was on..

TheAmazingNightcrawler- It's fine. And the sttae, I live in Buffalo.

KitKat123- Cool. I live in Northburg, Wisconsin.

TheAmazingNightrawler-Anything intreesting there?

KitKat123- Nope. It's really boring. It's in the countryside...there's a lot of people, but they're all spread out and stuff. And there's no malls or anything.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Ah, that sucks. I live in a city nw, of course, but I used to live in a really small town, for a while. Then I moved around and stuff.

KitKat123- What state?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Germany.

KitKat123- Cool! I'm learning German at school, but I really, really suck. I know, umm, the numbers through ten and run and walk and eat and drink and a few of the basic things like "I" and "and" and "the" and stuff, but like I said, I suck.

TheAmazingNightcrawler- *laughs* I hope you learn a little more than _that_, Katzchen.

KitKat123- Katzchen?

TheAmazingNightcrawler- That;s Kitty in German.

KitKat123- Ah. Umm...

KitKat123- I have to go, bye!

_KitKat123 has logged off_

TheAmazingNightcrawler- Kay, bye...

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged off_

**Short, but it only involves two people, after all...**


	4. Blabbering On

**I am sorry for not updating for a while, but I kinda got bogged down. And stuff. So yeah. Plus, this is hard to write.**

_Spyke777 has logged on_

Spyke777- Hi nonexstant peoples! I'm bored, and hyper. I just made instabrownies. They were good. Also good is pixy stx, they really are. Really. I wan more pixy stix!

Spyke777- Also good is turkey.

Spyke777- And some other stuff.

Spyke777- And cookies.

Spyke777- A

Spyke777- n

Spyke777- d

Spyke777- su

Spyke777- g

Spyke777- a

Spyke777- r!  
Spyke777- Oh cmon. Someone get on! Hey, that rhymed!

_MasterofSummer91 has logged on_

MasterofSummer91- Wow. Just, just, wow.

Spyke777- Hi! Don't think I've met you before!

MasterofSummer91- Scott. You?

Spyke777- Evan-the-mutie!

MasterofSummer91- Are you seriously a mutant? And you're broadcasting it?

Spyke777- Nah. But it's fun to say I am. Aww, sugar high just wor off...now I'm tired.

MasterofSummer91- Heh, that's ood. Cause if you were, I'd probably have to abandon this chatroom. And I rather like this chatroom.

Also, I think I'm rather glad your high wore ff.

Spyke777- 'Rather like'? "Rather glad'?

MasterofSummer91- I say stuff like that. Deal with it.

_KitKat123 has logged on_

Spyke777- Okaay...

KitKat123- Hi Scott, Evan!

Spyke777- Hi Kitty. I assume we're all 'friends' with the same people on here, then.

MasterofSummer91- Yeah, I guess.

KitKat123- ...Well, this is boring...

Spyke777- It really is. Anyone care to find a topic?

KitKat123- Umm...I can't think of anything.

MasterofSummer91- How's Thanksgiving Break going for you guys?

KitKat123- I'm actually not on break yet. My school is super stupid about this stuff, we have _way _short holdiays.

Spyke777- Suckx for you. Mine's been great! My aunt is a really good cook, so I've been pretty mu h goring myself all week.

KitKat123- _Goring _yourself? Heheh!

Spyke777- Oops. That was a typo, in case you couldn't tell!

MasterofSummer91- Doesn't make it any less funny.

Spyke777- Yes it does!

KitKat123- No it doesn't.

MasterofSummer91- No it doesn't.

Spyke777- Yes it DOES!

KitKat123- Noit doesn't.'

MasterofSummer91- OH cmon. It''s two against one. We're gonna win.

Spyke777- ...Yes it does...

KitKat123- No it doesn't!

Spyke777- Yes it does!

KitKat123- No it DOESN"T!

MasterofSummer91- Aaaand you completely ignore me. I feel so loved.

Spyke777- Yes it DOES!

KitKat123- NO IT DOESN'T!

Spyke777- YES IT DOES!

KitKat123- No it doesn't!

Spyke777- Yes it does!

KitKat123- Yes it does!

Spyke777- No it doedsn't!

Spyke777- ….Wait!

KitKat777- Haha, I win. By the wway, what were we aruing about anyways?

MasterofSummer91- *facepalms* Yknou what...

_MasterofSummer91 has logged off_

Spyke777- I dunno.

KitKat123- SCOOOTTTTTTT! !

Spyke777- ..Enough O's yet?

Spyke777- Kitty? Are you still alive?

KitKat123- Nope. 

Spyke777- Kay then. Sorry I asked.

KitKat123- *Giggles*

Spyke777- Oops, my aunt's yelling at me. Sorry, g2g.

KitKat123- Aww, bye.

_Spyke777 has logged off_

_KitKat123 has logged off_

**All of this has absolutely no purpose. NONE, I tell you, NONE.**

**In any case, who votes next chapter someone brings up the idea of meeting each other? I do!**


	5. THE TRUTH, and a Proposal

**Just by the way, last chapter there was a lot of o's after Kitty said 'Nope'. FF just deleted them, and yes, I realize you don't care. Also, the name of this chapter is not actually that descriptive of the chapter...**

* * *

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged on_

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Wow, I haven't been on here in forever,

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Well...if no one's on.../

_KitKat123 has logged on_

KitKat123: NOOOOO! Don't leave me! PLEASE! I'll do anything!

TheAmazingNightcrawler: ...anything?

KitKat123: Oh shut up. *hits Kurt*

TheAmazingNightcrawler: JK JK!

KitKat123: You're forgiven. Do anything this holiday season?

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Not really...you?

_Spyke777 has logged on_

KitKat123: My families Jewish and really religious, but other then tradition and stuff, not much..

Spyke777: I did! I went to africa with my aunt, which rocked, then when we got back I got a dog. It's a mut, but really cuet. I haven't named him yet...suggestions?

KitKat123: Uhmmm..I've never named an animal, no idea.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Rex? Spot?...yeah, no.

Spyke777: No thnx. I'll think of something..

KitKat123: Fluffy! Chester! Baby!

Spyke777: NO.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Yeah...you should call him Jello.

Spyke777: Okay, maybe O will.

KitKat123: *Pouts* You hate me, dont you?

Spyke777: Tep.

KitKat123: Alright then. I hate you too.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: You don't hate ME, though, do you

KitKat123: Yesh. I hate you too.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: OH NOES!

KitKat123: Yeah... Anaways, we've all been talking forever, and I was just thinking we should meet sometime. The wole group. That way, if one of us is a stalker or something, then we won't be alone with them. We can do it, I don't know, summer vacaition or something.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Uhmm...

Spyke777: Sure! My aunt might insist on coming with me or something, but she'll probably let me go. She's cool like that.

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Alright, fine. \

KitKat123: Awesome! Now we just need to tell everyone, and arrange a meeting place and figure out how long we stay wherever.

Spyke777: *Thinks* Umm, New Yorn?I think there's a couple people who live near there. Scott's in Hawaii, but Kurt's in New York, right? And I live here. Erm, I don't know bout Jean or Roue, or Kitty. Kitty, where do you live?

KitKat123: Illinois. I think Rogue lives in Maine..

TheAmazingNightcrawler: Yeah that would work. We could stay in NY NY for a week or so and just get to know each other a bti and sight see or whatever.

KitKat123: Sure. Let's tell everyone!

Spyke777: Cool. Kay, sorry, g2g.

_Spyke777 has logged off_

KitKat123: Aww. Kuuurt, you should tell me what your user name means. PLEEEEASE?

TheAmazingNightcrawler: I used to be a in circus, where I preformed using my prehensile tail, and it was my circus name. I'm also blue and fuzzy, and I have three fingers on each hand, amber eyes, and pointed ears. Plus fangs.

KitKat123: Kurt, why won't you just _tell _me? Ugh!

TheAmazingNightcrawler: ;D Who says I didn't? Bye!

_TheAmazingNightcrawler has logged off_

KitKat123: I hate you. Fine.

_KitKat123 has logged off_

**Heh, don't you just LOVE this chapter? Especially "The Truth" part. I know _I _do.**


End file.
